Embers
by Destined Hellfire
Summary: Many decades have past since Sun Wukong first arrived in Vale. Now with a family, Sun hopes to reignite the embers of his past, in order to tell his tale to his three childern.
1. A Curious Son

June 16, 2053

Vale.

The summer's air was warm yet somewhat refreshing as three children, 2 girls and 1 boy, could be seen playing in the lake, nearby was a man, presumed to be their father, who sat on a rock and watched the children play, he smiled and looked up to the beautiful summer sky, the sun would be setting in no more than an hour. He stood up and brushed the dust off his long black robes that were lined with yellow trim.

"Luna, Mei and Laoying, it's getting late, your mother will have dinner ready by now, and we don't want to keep her waiting." He waved them over after picking up a small bag and throwing it over his right shoulder. He pulled the hood of his robe over his head and waited for the children to join his side. The children exited the water and grabbed their belongings before meeting their farther at the edge of the lake. With their belongings together, the group began the walk home, through the lovely forest of Forever Fall, where just up the road was their secluded villa.

"Father?" Young 13 year old Laoying looked to his father.

"Yes, Laoying?"

"Could you tell us about your life before we were born?"

"You wish to know about the life of Sun Wukong before he had his three beautiful children?" Sun asked his son, and he nodded, to which Sun replied with a smile. "Very well, but it will have to wait until after dinner, but I will tell you the tale." All three of his children's faces lit up with joy as he finished his sentence. They loved stories, and were excited to hear their father's.

After about 10 more minutes of walking down the path, the four arrived at their home and walked inside. Where the children's loving mother and Sun's beautiful wife, Weiss Schnee was preparing dinner for the kids. They ran up to their mother and hugged her dearly.

"Oh how I missed you three so. How was swimming in the lake? Did you have fun?" The kids bounced up and down and talked so fast all you could hear were mumbles. "Well I'll take that as a yes, now go wash up for dinner, it'll be ready soon." The kids ran upstairs to wash up as Sun removed his hood and approached his wife, kissing her passionately.

"And how are you dear? Did you have fun with the kids?"

"Very much so, though on the way home Laoying asked if I could tell them my life before they were born, and before we were married."

"Oh? And what did you say?"

"I told them I would tell them the story. Tonight, after supper. I think they are old enough to know."

Weiss gave Sun a smile and kissed him gently, "I agree with you. And trust you. Just don't be to hard on them if they have questions."

"Of course not my love." He smiled at her.

And with that, the couple set the table for dinner. And the family sat down at the table to enjoy the lovely home cooked meal.

**A/N: There you have it! Ch.1 of Embers! Hope you all enjoyed reading it and look forward to future installments! Please Favorite and leave reviews! **

**Until next time friends!**

**-Destined Hellfire**


	2. Reigniting the Embers

**A/N: The bulk of the story will be told in first person, from Sun's perspective. **

After the delicious home cooked meal, the children helped clean the table and dishes while Sun started a fire in the fireplace, making sure it was nice and warm for his kids. After their chores had been done, they gathered around the fireplace where Weiss soon joined them, giving them all some hot chocolate before sitting at Sun's side.

"Alright, now listen closely and pay attention, for I will not repeat myself, questions must be asked after I am finished and only after I have finished, Does everyone understand?" He looked at Luna, Mei and Laoying to be greeted with nods of understanding. Sun cleared his throat and begun his tale,

When I was a young man, I had liberty, but I did not see it, I had time, but did not know it, and I had love, but I did not feel it. I was 14, and I had no idea of the horrors the world I lived in brought. My father and my mother, loved me very much and sacrificed so much to protect me. One day, while my parents and I were out at the market, my father got into a dispute with a man in his early 20's, when the man's back turned to face me, I saw an insignia, a blood red wolf's head, with three bloody claw marks, running diagonally across the center of the insignia. I did not know it at the time, but the man arguing with father was a member of a murderous organization known as 'The White Fang', who ruled Atlas with an iron fist.

Several weeks after the dispute, on a night, much like this one, I was awoken from my sleep, by the sound of my mother screaming, seconds afterwards she came barging in, pulling me out of my bed and hiding me in a secret panic room hidden underneath my closet. It was dark and damp, but I could hear the sounds of my mother screaming, its sound growing farther and farther from my ear, until complete silence fell upon my parents home.

I emerged from the panic room and searched the house for my family, but finding nothing. I went outside, and was greeted by a mass group of people, they talked of a young couple who was about to be hung in public at the town center. I ran to the location in mention. Upon arriving, I found the center to be packed with civilians, in the center of the crowd was an execution platform with two nooses hanging from the posts. A man and a woman, my parents, were seen with ropes around their necks standing on the platform with them was two members of 'The White Fang' one with his hand around a lever, the other blurting out words about disloyalty and disrespect.

He addressed them as dirt and dogs, and how the world will better benefit without their lives in them. I tried to run to my parents, to see if they were okay, the men noticed me and immediately commanded the other members to capture me, so that I may join my parents on the noose. They swarmed me from what seemed to be all directions, as they drew closer, one placed his hand on my arm. Shortly after, he dropped dead beside me, and behind him stood a hooded figure with a blade protruding from each one of his sleeves. I watched in shock and confusion as he seamlessly took out all of my attackers with ease.

The mysterious man turned to face the executioner, but it was too late, for the second the two locked eyes, the man pulled the lever, and I watched in horror as my parents twitched and gagged in their last moments of life, before the bodies fell motionless and they hung there in the center, silent. The hooded man quickly took out the two on the platform and turned to face me, as tears ran down my cheeks, he looked at me and said,

"Come with me, if you want your parents to rest in peace." he turned and headed east from the town center after he said it.

With nowhere else to go, and with everything I loved taken from me, I ran to catch up to the man who saved my life, and followed at his side.

**A/N: And there you have it! Chapter 2 of Embers! I hope you all are enjoying reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Chapter 3 will be published within the next week I promise. Until then, please leave your reviews, i love reading them. **

**Until next time my friends!**

**-Destined Hellfire**


	3. A Tragic Beginning

He led through the back alleys of Vale, and did not answer my constant pleas for answers. It was after an hour of walking and me begging, we arrived at a dark alley, with no doors or signs of life, in front of me was a brick wall, with old rustic red bricks. He approached the wall and pressed in a brick, that cause the center of the wall to open out words, like a secret door, on the other side was a lit staircase that descended underground, we both entered the door, and it shut behind us.

I followed behind him as we went down the staircase, at the bottom, I was greeted with a room that looked like some medieval military barracks, their were target dummies made of straw, and archers target on the opposite side of the room. The side with the staircase had a closed door on each side of the stair case. Besides me and the mysterious hooded man, the only other form of life was a young girl, around my age, who was practicing her sword fighting on one of the straw targets.

When she heard out footsteps, she stopped immediately and turn to face us, sword pointing at me. Recognizing the hooded man, she put her weapon away, and went to greet him.

"Master! I was worried you had been injured!"

"Of course not my dearest student, I just had some…errands to run, nothing more." when he finished his sentence, the girl turned and stood in front of me, looking me up and down.

"And just who is this…?"

"My name is…S-Sun…" I offered out my hand, "A p-pleasure…" she slapped my hand out of the way.

"I wasn't asking you!" She glared at me and turned to face the hooded man she addressed as master, "Sir..what is the meaning of this? Why is he here?!" She looked enraged as she gave me another glare, causing me to feel quite intimidated.

"My dearest student, I suggest you be a little more polite to our guest here." She groaned and nodded in understanding, the man turned and face me, "I suppose you have lots of questions that you want me to answer?" I nodded, looking back at the girl, she was intimidating but I had to admit, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. Her white hair flowed perfectly downwards, her sky blue eyes, made my heart melt, her body was slim yet athletic from what I could tell.

She wore a hooded robe much like the man's, instead hers was white, and it was trimmed in sky blue. On her forearms were metal vambraces, exactly like her master's that concealed a hidden blade within each, and her legs were protected by metal greaves, beneath those were black leather boots, something that a medieval warrior might wear.

"This is Weiss Schnee, she's been my student for the past 6 years." My examination of Weiss was interrupted by the introduction. Her name was beautiful, just like her. "Weiss this is Sun Wukong, and if he is willing, he will become my student as well." I did not know what he meant by that, so I aimed to find out.

"Student..? Of what exactly..?" A look of curiosity planted on my face as I waited for an answer from the still hooded man. He looked at me and smiled, pointing to a nearby chair and inviting me to sit down.

"Sit child, we have much to discuss."

**A/N: There you have it! Chapter 3! I have very big plans for this story and I hope you all join me on the journey I aim to take my readers on! As always please leave your reviews! **

**Until next time my friends!**

**-Destined Hellfire**


	4. Truth

**A/N: Lots of dialogue in this chapter! You've been warned!**

I took his invitation and sat in the cold wooden chair, he joined me, pulling up another similar chair and facing it towards me before sitting down.

"I suppose we should start by telling you who I am." He removed his hood, giving me a full view of his face for the first time. "My name is Laoying, and I am an assassin and mentor, for many years I've been teaching young men and women much like you and Weiss, how to fight for themselves, and to show them the truth."

"What truth?" I asked, as this talk of assassins reeked of fantasy.

"That you have been deceived and enslaved by The White Fang, they dictate poor innocent people's lives, and they must be brought to justice. That my boy, is the truth, and that is our purpose. Me and Weiss, we are assassins, fighters for what every person should freely have, Love, Liberty, Time, and Knowledge." he continued. "And I hope that you will join us, for I see great potential in you young man." He placed a hand on my shoulder, and gave me a smile.

"You mean to tell me, that you two, fight against this… 'White Fang' in secret? In hopes to provide freedom to the city? I don't believe it." I pushed his hand off my shoulder.

"And you don't have to, but join us and you will see just how much of the truth I speak. For I promise that every word I have said is the truth." He was kind and understanding when he said it. "If you have any questions at all, ask them now, or never ask them at all."

"Are there others?" I asked.

"No, any assassin left in this time period has either been killed in battle or gone into hiding. We are the last two known to exist."

"How do I fit into all this?"

"You are young and full of potential, do you remember how I just told you that all other assassins have passed?" I nodded to his question, curious as to where on Remnant he was going with this, "Your father, Shao Wukong, was an assassin, and one of my dearest friends, to see him executed tonight is saddening for me, but I must go on. You need to take your father's place as an assassin, and I will train you, just like I have done with Weiss." He pointed to the girl, as I noticed a change in facial expression, what was once a look of disgust and hate towards me turned into somewhat pain as she found out about my father, however I could tell she was trying to maintain a straight face.

"My father was…an assassin?" I was shocked to hear this news, I had no idea.

"He was, and was a very good one at that, me and him together restored the Order and trained students."

"So why did he stop..?" I asked, though I already knew the answer he was to give.

"Because you came into his life, and he couldn't afford to risk your safety, so he left the Order and lived his life out with you and your mother, until tonight."

I was gaining understanding as to why the events of tonight had taken place, the execution, the rescue, the reason why I was there. It all was finally starting make some sort of sense. I didn't like the idea of these "Assassins" at first, but ever since I was a little boy, I wanted to follow in my fathers footsteps. At the time, I felt I had to do this to avenge my parents death, later on in life I would come to think otherwise.

"Do you have any other questions?" He asked, breaking my internal monologue, I looked at him with pride and a smile.

"When can I start?"

**A/N: Another chapter in the books. I honestly hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite the large amount of dialogue in it. Stay tuned for Chapter 5, i should have it out soon! Please share this with your friends and please leave your reviews!**

**Until next time my friends!**

**-Destined Hellfire. **


End file.
